


Easier than Expected

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [7]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all somehow far easier than any of them expected or could have even hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

They never should have worked-- the couple and the outsider, the Grimm and the wesen, the police captain and his detective-- but somehow, despite everything that told them they wouldn’t and shouldn’t and couldn’t, the three of them fit together in ways they never could have imagined. It was slow going at first, as they danced around each other and communication got in the way whenever life intervened in the spectacularly awful way it so often did, but eventually all it took was a look, a word, and they were all on the same page.

Moving in together seemed the next logical progression, though their friends and enemies alike balked at the relationship they’d built, but as days together turned to weeks together turned to months together turned to years together, they realized they got off easy, it was all somehow far easier than any of them expected or could have even hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
